Tauren
|Row 2 title = Leaders |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Areas |Row 3 info = Kalimdor, Pandaria |Row 4 title = Languages: |Row 4 info = Taurahe |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Horde}} Twilight's Hammer}} (Old God Forces)}}The Tauren ˈtɔɹən (Shu'halo in their native language of Taur-ahe) are a race of large, bovine humanoids who dwell on the great plains of Central Kalimdor. For countless generations, they were constantly harassed by the violent centaur, who forced the tauren into a nomadic lifestyle in the harsh Barrens. However, during the Third War and the Horde's invasion of Kalimdor, the tauren and the invading Horde became allies, and the Horde aided the tauren in driving off the centaur from the sacred lands of Mulgore. High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof established the capital city of Thunder Bluff, and to this day the tauren remains one of the most stalwart allies of the Horde, even after Cairne's death and the ascension of his son, Baine Bloodhoof. The Tauren are a peaceful and honorable people, that nonetheless are fierce fighters when roused. Hunting and shamanism are held in high regard in their culture, as is their worship of the Earth Mother and respect for the land and nature. =History= ---- Origins and Early History The intrepid dwarf explorer Brann Bronzebeard believes that the tauren may ultimately be descended from an unknown bull Ancient, or some kind of animal spirit predating the Emerald Dream. The tauren are the descendants of a bovine race known as the Yaungol. Several millennia before the First War, the yaungol roamed central Kalimdor and lived in peace with the demigod Cenarius, but were eventually driven south due to not wanting to share hunting grounds with the trolls. There, the yaungol were enslaved by the Mogu empire and twisted by the mogu flesh-shapers. Though they eventually regained their freedom along with the other slave races during the Pandaren revolution, much of their ancient cultural heritage had been lost. Heated arguments led many yaungol to migrate back north. While one group traveled as far north as the Storm Peaks, where they took up the name Taunka, the other group settled in the balmy areas surrounding the Well of Eternity. There, they reunited with Cenarius and rediscovered their ancient traditions. Those who studied with Cenarius learned the druidic magic of the natural world, while others mastered the art of wielding shamanic powers. The energies of the Well soon began to change this yaungol into a new race, who would later take up the name "tauren". The taunka, tauren, and yaungol retained some contact with one another for many years, but the Great Sundering finally shattered the connections between the tribes. War of the Ancients Huln Highmountain, leader of the United Tauren tribes during the War of the Ancients. In the original course of events, the tauren did not take part in the War of the Ancients, the war that occurred when the demonic Burning Legion invaded Azeroth approximately 10,000 years before the First War. However, in the altered history created by the intervention of Krasus and his companions, they were convinced to join the alliance against the Burning Legion by the dragon-mage, and the tauren tribes were led by Huln Highmountain, wielder of the eagle spear. The xenophobic night elf commander, Desdel Stareye, refused to use the tauren to their abilities, namely heavy melee fighters, on the grounds that they were apparently as likely to kill night elves and earthen as demons. After the "tragic" loss of the commander, the tauren were re-deployed to extreme effectiveness by his replacement, Jarod Shadowsong. The tauren who survived the war maintained fairly good, or at least cordial, relations with the Sentinels. Due to a blessing bestowed upon Huln by Cenarius, the tauren under Huln — the Rivermane, Bloodtotem, Skyhorn, and Highmountain tribes — were given the Horns of Eche'ro: moose-like antlers. After the war, these tribes would rename their home region Highmountain in honor of Huln's heroism during the war. The Rise of the Centaur 1,100 years before the opening of the Dark Portal, the tauren wandered Kalimdor's forests and plains, living in harmony with nature. One region, in particular, was especially sacred: the verdant grassland of Mashan'she, or "Loom of the Earth Mother". Drawn by faint elemental whisperings, the tauren became convinced that somewhere beneath the meadows, the Earth Mother herself dwelled. After decades of attempting to rouse her from her slumber, the tauren shaman eventually succeeded, but to their horror, they realized that what they had awakened was not the benevolent Earth Mother, but the enormous earth elemental Princess Theradras, daughter of Therazane the Stonemother. The newly awakened Theradras reached out to the verdant surroundings for sustenance and consumed their energies in order to regenerate her weakened form. The tauren would later name this now barren land "Desolace". The sudden monumental loss of life sent ripples throughout all of Azeroth and even the Emerald Dream. Zaetar, son of the forest lord Cenarius, traveled to Desolace to investigate, but though he had decided to imprison Theradras, he instead fell in love with her. Theradras requited Zaetar's affection, and the two became mates. From this forbidden and unnatural union, the centaur was born. After having brutally murdered their father, the half-horse creatures quickly proliferated and spread out across Kalimdor, driving the tauren of Desolace from their homes and igniting a long and dark period of war that would come to last for many centuries. The Third War and the Horde The mighty tauren of the Kalimdor plains have pledged their allegiance to the new Horde out of respect for their courage and honor. The bold Tauren seek only to safeguard their quiet culture from the deathly fires of the Burning Legion. When roused, tauren are fierce fighters and use their flails, horns and their mighty totems to smash their enemies into the dust of the plains. For countless generations after the war, the tauren roamed the plains of the Barrens hunting the mighty Kodo and sought the wisdom of their eternal goddess, the Earth Mother. Their tent settlements were scattered across the landscape and changed with the seasons and the weather. The wandering tribes were united only by a common hatred for their sworn enemy, the marauding centaur. The Earthen Ring was originally founded by tauren shaman sometime before the War of the Three Hammers to lead their people with wisdom and maintain the harmony between the elemental spirits. At the brink of extinction, the chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof, desperate for help, turned to the strange green-skinned warriors from over the sea. Cairne quickly befriended Warchief Thrall and the other orcs and recognized that they shared a love for honor and battle. For their part, the orcs and the Darkspear trolls that composed the Horde found much in common with the tauren. Each of these races wanted to achieve a more shamanistic culture, and the tauren, long versed in the lore of spirit and nature, were well-prepared to provide counsel and support to the budding shamanism within the Horde. With the orcs' help, Cairne and his Bloodhoof tribe were able to drive back the centaur and claim the grasslands of Mulgore for themselves. For the first time in millennia, the tauren had a land to call their own. For this alone they were forever indebted to their orcish allies. Upon the windswept mesa of Thunder Bluff, Cairne built a refuge for his people, where tauren of every tribe were welcome. Owing a blood-debt to the orcs for their assistance, the tauren joined Thrall on Mount Hyjal to defend Kalimdor from an invasion by the demonic Burning Legion. Following the Legion's defeat, the tauren who helped defend Hyjal returned to their new home in Mulgore. Over time the scattered tauren tribes united under Cairne's rule. There were but a few tribes who disagreed about the direction their new nation should take, but all agreed that Cairne was the wisest and best suited to lead them toward the future. Helping the mighty Cairne in the duties of ruling his races were the Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem and the elder crone Magatha Grimtotem. Although the tauren had reclaimed their lands and battled alongside the Horde, not all was peaceful. The Grimtotem tribe tried to usurp the rule of Cairne, plotting to overthrow his leadership. In Mulgore, they had problems with the Bristleback quilboar. At the same time, the Emerald Dream, the realm of the Green Dragonflight, was tainted with a strange evil. Malfurion Stormrage was trapped inside, and the green dragons acted strangely as they attacked all who passed near. Both elven and tauren druids were researching these events since the Emerald Dream, home of Ysera the Dreamer (the Green Aspect), had to be kept safe. Several tauren individuals have joined the organizations like the Twilight's Hammer Cult and the Shadow Council. Cataclysm When a peaceful meeting between tauren and night elf druids was sabotaged by Twilight's Hammer cultists posing as members of the Horde, Cairne mistakenly thought that the new Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream], was responsible. As a result, Cairne challenged Garrosh to a mak'gora for the title of Warchief. The duel ended in Cairne's death, as the treacherous Magatha Grimtotem poisoned Garrosh's axe, Gorehowl. After Cairne's death, the Grimtotem quickly seized control of Thunder Bluff and other major tauren settlements. Cairne's son, Baine Bloodhoof became High Chieftain of the tauren and led an attack against the Grimtotem, retaking Thunder Bluff. He then banished the Grimtotem to Stonetalon Mountains. Despite their banishment, Grimtotem forces were able to corrupt several water wells within Mulgore, but their efforts were stopped by tauren adventurers and Baine personally killed Orno Grimtotem, the leader of the Grimtotem forces invading Mulgore. The Grimtotem, hunted by the Horde, was forced into an uneasy truce with the Alliance in Stonetalon Mountains, the likes of which was broken shortly after. Within Mulgore, the quilboar began attacking tauren caravans. While many tauren and Garrosh Hellscream wished to confront the attackers, Baine looked towards diplomatic measures to find a compromise. Several of the tauren began to express dissatisfaction with Baine's compromising attitude with Garrosh. Viewing his willingness to bow down to every demand made of him as an affront to their peoples' interests, they considered walking away from the Horde. Led by Greyhoof Farwanderer, the tauren prepared to leave both the Horde and Mulgore. When yet another caravan was attacked, Garrosh and his Kor'kron personally assaulted the quilboar, only to be nearly overrun. Baine, Hamuul and the Sunwalkers arrived to relieve the battle and help the orcs escape. Hamuul then demonstrated the power of the Earth Mother to Garrosh as he called upon a river. Baine stood over the defeated quilboar and instructed them that this river would provide them with all the water they needed - provided that no more attacks were made on the tauren people. The quilboar anxiously returned to their tunnels. Later on, Baine was approached by Greyhoof Farwanderer and the tauren that had prepared to leave Mulgore prior, and having witnessed Baine's victory over the quilboar, apologized for doubting the high chieftain's ability to lead and requested a pardon for this rash action. Baine granted it, and urged them to remain strong and steadfast in these trying times for the good of their people. When Alliance forces invaded the Barrens, Camp Taurajo was burned to the ground. The survivors fled to Camp Una'fe and Vendetta Point. To protect Mulgore from being invaded, the tauren created a mighty wall named the Great Gate. Mists of Pandaria When the Warchief issued a call for the leaders of the Horde to gather for a meeting in Orgrimmar, Baine answered the summons despite not feeling right within the "new Orgrimmar." Garrosh then informed them of his plan to destroy the Alliance port of Theramore. While Baine and other leaders protested against such a plan, they all agreed in the end. Despite his personal misgivings, Baine ultimately resolves to join Garrosh's cause in an attempt to protect his people. Baine led his tauren forces from the Great Gate and then joined up with Vol'jin and his Darkspear forces. Baine then co-led the combined tauren and Darkspear army as it marched from the Gate to Northwatch Hold, killing any Alliance that got in their way. Baine ordered his forces to attend to the bodies of the fallen. He further ordered that his people not desecrate any of the fallen Alliance soldiers. After they finally arrived at Theramore, Baine led his tauren in battle. When the battle was won with Theramore's destruction, Baine and the tauren returned to Thunder Bluff. During a period, Baine and several tauren of Thunder Bluff had dreams of a valley, golden with blossoms, filled with the hope of peace. Baine Bloodhoof ordered Sunwalker Dezco and his Dawnchaser Tribe to sail into uncharted waters in search of this mysterious place. Guided by the visions of Dezco's pregnant wife, Leza, the last vessel was able to find Pandaria and landed on the southern shore of Krasarang Wilds. After heading inland by canoe, the group set up camp at Thunder Cleft. The tribe continued on in their search for weeks until they finally discovered the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. They moved into the vale and settled at the Shrine of Two Moons. When Vol'jin declared open rebellion against Garrosh, Baine and the tauren pledged their support. The two forces, along with the rest of the Horde and the Alliance, then marched upon Orgrimmar, where Garrosh was ultimately defeated. Legion The tauren assisted the Horde in the Battle for Broken Shore. Mulgore, or at least Thunder Bluff, was targeted by the Burning Legion during their third invasion. The tauren joined various class orders and fought against the Legion on the Broken Isles. Following the demonic invasion, the tauren reunited with the Highmountain tauren and brought them to the Horde. =Culture= ---- The tauren are a noble race that embraces the natural world. They have shed their nomadic roots and united in their ancestral lands. Their race may be one of spirituality, reverence for nature, and respect for elders, but it also possesses powerful warriors that will fight when the situation demands it. The Shu'halo people strive to live honorable and dignified lives filled with respect for nature and the Earth Mother. Although strong and capable warriors when roused in battle, most tauren reserve combat for when all other options are exhausted. They prefer the course of wise discussion and careful rumination before embarking on any great endeavor, and they have great respect for the wise, spiritual and elderly among their people. The tauren are not wrathful by nature, but sometimes a thirst for justice causes them to take up arms in anger. Though the noble tauren are peaceful in nature, the rites of the Great Hunt are venerated as the heart of their spiritual culture. Every tauren, warrior or otherwise, seeks identity as both a hunter and as a child of the Earthmother. Tauren, young or otherwise, seek to prove their bravery by setting themselves against the creatures of the wild. Hunting is a tauren's greatest honor; at times they hunt for food, at times for honor, and at times to earn the Earthmother's teachings. Hunters are important to the tribes as a strong part of tauren tradition and history and are respected and revered if they serve their people well. Young gazelles quickly learn to flee when they hear the war cries of tauren hunters in Mulgore. They don't hear the good hunters, unfortunately. While mighty warriors defend the tauren's homes, shamans show the ancestors' past and druids discover the Earthmother's will, hunters learn many aspects of those roles and blend them together. They represent the heart of the tauren people and are looked to for guidance and protection. Despite killing the animals, the tauren are taught never to waste anything given to them by nature and to give back what they can. They learn the fine balance that exists in nature and that if they honor the Earthmother, she will bless them in return. Many tribes claim that it is a gift to be blessed with the aptitude to use magic or to talk to the ancestors, but tauren warriors are taught that they are just as gifted. They are a special breed also, not unlike the druids and shamans, and are just as important. They are the ones called upon to defend the borders, to hunt the centaur, and to go to war. Every warrior plays a role in their tribe, and they must all go through the same rites. Despite their enormous size and brute strength, the remarkably peaceful tauren cultivate a quiet, tribal society. However, when roused by conflict, tauren are implacable enemies who will use every ounce of their strength to smash their enemies under hoof. They are noble and proud and have never, despite significant adversity in the past, succumbed to their enemies. Like the orcs, the tauren now struggle to retain their sense of tradition and noble identity. Their buildings are called longhouses and great tents. Faith The tauren worship the Earth Mother as their creator. According to the tauren myth Sorrow of the Earthmother, when the Earth Mother saw her children falling to the corrupting whispers from below the earth, (the work of the Old Gods) she tore out her eyes and set them spinning endlessly across the sky. Her left eye became Mu'sha, the moon, and her right eye became An'she, the sun. Neither of both is better than the other, and together they see with balanced vision - they are the tauren's own "Light". The earliest history of the tauren is recorded in a series of myths. This chronicles the period of time from the creation of the world to the appearance of the centaur, speaking of the creation of the tauren by the Earthmother, their meeting with Cenarius, and the coming of the centaur. Due to night elven influence, tauren druids long revered only Mu'sha, as Mu'sha is considered to be the tauren equivalent of the Kaldorei moon goddess, Elune. During the War against the Lich King, the warrior Aponi Brightmane engaged in a theological discussion about this matter with Tahu Sagewind. Aponi pointed out that in all else, the tauren strived for balance, and she wondered if they had neglected a key aspect of balance in all things. As a result of these discussions, following the Cataclysm, the Sunwalkers, an order of tauren paladins, arose, wielding the power of the Light through An'she. Besides the Earthmother and her two eyes, an entity known as the Sky Father is also worshipped. *The tauren believe that the Earth Mother weaves the strands of fate. *Darkness is not considered evil by the tauren, for it is a naturally occurring thing, and therefore right. *Believed to be the ill omen of a coming age, white tauren are held in near reverence by their people, often becoming reclusive priests who wander the land in search of kindred spirits. *Tauren legends abound regarding the great horned kodos of Kalimdor's Barrens. Some myths tell of rare kodos that are bound to the spirits of the sky and storm, thus allowing the colossal beasts to harness the powers of lightning itself. *Sun rocs feature prominently in primitive tauren mythological cycles. *Shu'halo ancient myth tells of three powerful artifacts — Rattle of Bones, Drums of War and Writ of History. If the tales are to be believed, they were gifts from the Earth Mother herself. *The tauren chieftains hold such sacred bonds with their Earthmother that they can actually be reincarnated after they die in combat. Though this ability is very rare, it makes the wise, benevolent chieftains a dangerous foe to threaten. Last Rites The tauren do not bury their dead. Rather, they prepare the body for its return to the elements and place it at one of their sacred grave sites. Only the most valiant tauren are laid to rest at Red Rocks, the tauren's sacred burial ground. It is an honor bestowed upon the great warriors who helped found and defend Thunder Bluff and those who have given their lives for the greater good of their tribes and chieftains. When a tauren is cremated, it is done with ceremony and ritual. The body of the deceased is ritually bathed and wrapped in a ceremonial blanket before being placed atop a pyre, after which a fire is lit beneath them. The ashes are offered to the winds and rivers, to become one with Earth Mother and Sky Father. As the ashes fall to the earth and the smoke rises to the sky, both the Earth Mother and Sky Father welcome the honored dead, and An'she and Mu'sha witness their passing. Once the proper rites have been performed, the spirits of the deceased join the Earth Mother to find peace, and deceased tauren ancestors are welcomed at the "hearth of the ancestors". The Dawnchaser tribe believes that honored ancestors who gave their own lives to save, or create, other lives become yeena'e ("those who herald the dawn" in Taur-ahe) — spirits who aid An'she in announcing the coming of dawn. The tauren and their shamanistic understanding of winter, along with their recent emergence into druidic endeavors, fit in well with the legend of Winter Veil. They focus almost entirely on the renewing aspects of the lore however, leaving legend worship to those races (as they view it) less in tune with the nature of things. Many tauren choose this time as the right time to give thanks for the blessings of their new home in Mulgore.39 Some tauren disapprove of the modern Winter Veil celebrations, claiming that the goblins have "polluted" the true meaning of the holiday. Spiritual Hierarchy and Tauren Titles The tauren possess a structure of spiritual hierarchy. The most talented and powerful shaman traditionally hold positions of power, though rulership is not limited to spellcasters. Shaman interprets the voice of the Earth Mother and the wishes of the ancestors; sometimes these interpretations lead to the rise of hunters and warriors in the tribe. Such is the case with Cairne Bloodhoof, the former chieftain. The leader of a tribe uses the title "chief" and/or "chieftain." The three most powerful healers in the tribe support the chief, the most powerful of whom takes the title "seer." A chief generally consults his seer and her two contemporaries before making a decision, but this consultation is not required. The leader of the United Tauren Tribes — Baine Bloodhoof, these days — also uses the title "chieftain." During council meetings, chiefs make recommendations to the chieftain, but again the final decision is the chieftain’s alone to make. “Chief,” “chieftain”, and "seer" are genderless titles. Aged female shaman sometimes takes the title of "crone" or "elder crone", which others use as a sign of respect. General Appearances Tauren are large, muscular humanoids with bull-like heads. Males average 7 1/2 feet tall and 400 pounds, while females are usually a bit shorter and lighter. Tauren are mostly muscle, having incredibly developed physiques and brawny frames most suitable for combat. Soft, downy fur (usually quite short) covers the tauren body, with manes growing along head and neck, the lengths of the arms, and the shins. Tauren men and women almost always wear their hair long, and the males prefer braids to any other style. Coloration can range from solid black to blond and even to white, or mottled pelts with a range of spots and different colors. They have three fingers on each hand. Horns are most prominent on males, although all tauren have horns. Tauren wears natural clothing — leather or hide, and some cloth. They prize jewelry, designing fine trinkets of ivory, bone and amber. From these materials, they make bracelets or necklaces, and sometimes adorn their horns or locks with such beautiful displays of artistry. Tauren Relations When the tauren first encountered the orcs of Thrall’s Horde, the tauren recognized the orcs as spiritual brethren. No other race shared such a similar outlook on the world, and the shamans of both races met frequently to discuss the matters of the spirit world. The tauren allied with the orcs out of a shared vision, one of a collective of allies keeping each other well guarded. While the tauren see the orcs and trolls as potential friends to welcome, they rarely trust the Forsaken with more than a nod and a place to set their withered feet. Tauren also bear no ill will to the members of the Alliance unless threatened by them, although they do make an exception for high elves. The taint of magic on the high elven spirit is a poisonous air to the tauren, a stench of the soul that they cannot tolerate for long. Night elves are quite the opposite; tauren sometimes view them with awe and fear. Tauren and night elves have coexisted on Kalimdor for centuries, and tauren have long seen the Kaldorei as a mythic race of demigods, possessed of great magic and steeped in natural powers. Tauren have an extremely close relationship with the orcs with whom they share a similar culture. Cairne is also extremely close friends with Thrall. They are less thrilled at the presence of the Forsaken at Thunder Bluff, who they grudgingly tolerate due to their alliance. The tauren place a strong emphasis on the value of life, and the unlife of the Forsaken stands as an affront to their beliefs. Some tauren, like Mani Winterhoof, pity them. There are tauren that wish to cure the Forsaken like the Elder Council. In general, however, the tauren get along with the orcs well and the trolls almost as well; there’s still a bit of distrust for the Darkspears, knowing that they only recently abandoned voodoo and cannibalism. Tauren have the poorest Alliance relation with dwarves of Ironforge and two do not get along as seen in various situations in World Of Warcraft. They don't seem to get along well with the Wildhammer either as their Gryphon riders firebombed Camp Taurajo. Roon of the Wildmane tribe and Hemet Nesingwary is one of the few cases of friendship despite the enmity between the two races. Of the Alliance races they are friendliest with Night Elves =Tribes= ---- Main tribes *Bloodhoof – The chieftain's own tribe. *Cliffwalker – A tribe living at Cliffwalker Post in Stonetalon Mountains. *Cloudsong – They picked up the role of spiritual leaders of the tauren shamans after the Skychaser tribe was nearly wiped out. *Darkmane – A tribe known for being a jack of all trades. *Dawnchaser – A tribe of tauren living in Krasarang Wilds. *Dawnstrider – The Dawnstrider tribe are experienced enchanters and skilled shamans. *Eagletalon – This tribe hunts the harpies of Mulgore. *Farwanderers – A tribe that once lived at Camp Narache in Mulgore. *Grimtotem – This tribe is the only dissenting tribe, refusing to join Cairne and the Bloodhoof because they meant the Tauren tribes should not ally the newly arrive Horde. *Highmountain – A tribe with several notable members who fought (and still fight) against the Burning Legion. *Longstride – A tribe of tauren that resides in Azeroth and Outland. *Mistrunner – The Mistrunners tribe is dedicated to the druidic path and seeks to heal the earth and ease the suffering of the Earthmother. *Ragetotem – The Ragetotem tauren are the fiercest warriors among the tauren. *Runetotem – These have recently rediscovered the ways of the druid. *Skychaser – These tauren were the spiritual leaders of the tauren shamans. They were nearly wiped out during the Grimtotem coup to take over Thunder Bluff. *Skyseer – A small tribe of tauren residing around Kalimdor. *Stonehoof – The Stonehoof are the most talented smiths among the tauren. *Stonespire – A tribe nearly wiped extinct by dwarven forces in the Northern Barrens. *Thunderhorn – These make up the greatest hunters among the tauren. *Wheathoof – A tribe of farmers residing in Mulgore. *Whitecloud – A small tribe that resides in Kalimdor. *Wildmane – This tribe has largely joined the Runetotem in seeking the ways of the druid. *Wildrunner – A small tribe that resides mostly in Mulgore. *Windtotem – A small tribe that reside mostly in Mulgore. *Winterhoof – The Winterhoof tribe represents some of the greatest herbalists and alchemists the tauren have to offer. *Younghoof – A small tribe that resides mostly in Mulgore. Taunka Tribes *Icemist – The largest taunka tribe, formerly residing in Icemist Village but now taking refuge in the Westwind Refugee Camp of Dragonblight. *Wintergale – A small taunka tribe living in Taunka'le Village in eastern Borean Tundra. Yaungol tribes *Bataari – An aggressive tribe that frequently assaults Binan Village, residing in Fire Camp Bataar, Kun-Lai Summit. *Burilgi – A small tribe of yaungol that has sacked Muskpaw Ranch in Kun-Lai Summit. *Deadtalkers – A tribe of necromancers residing at the Deadtalker's Plateau in Townlong Steppes. *Gai-Cho – An aggressive tribe locked in combat with the Krik'thik mantid and the Shado-pan. They reside in eastern Townlong Steppes. *Ordo – A tribe of raiders who sacked the Chow Farmstead and enslaved many pandaren. They reside in Fire Camp Ordo in the Kun-Lai Summit. *Ordon – A war-loving tribe of yaungol who worship Ordos. They reside on the Timeless Isle. *Osul – An aggressive tribe that is attempting to break into Kun-Lai Summit through the Ox Gate. *Palewind – An extinct tribe of yaungol in Townlong Steppes, wiped out by a sha infestation. *Ruqin – An aggressive tribe of yaungol that frequently assaults the Burlap Trail. They reside in Fire Camp Ruqin in the Kun-Lai Summit. *Yongqi – An aggressive tribe of yaungol that has assaulted Yinying Village. They reside in Fire Camp Yongqi in the Kun-Lai Summit. Highmountain Tribes *Bloodtotem – An aggressive tauren tribe that would eventually join the Legion. *Highmountain – The dominant tauren tribe of the Broken Isles. *Ironhorn – A renowned tribe of blacksmiths, living atop Highmountain Peak. *Prepfoot – A tribe of doomsayers who believe Deathwing will return to destroy the world. *Rivermane – A very peaceful and shamanic tribe of tauren. *Skyhorn – A tribe renowned for their hunting abilities. See Tauren and Tauren Tribes Category:Tauren Category:Races